


Aftergame

by Deleted_User



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deleted_User/pseuds/Deleted_User
Summary: i wrote this when i was a tweeni should've uploaded my cringy stuff at the time im so madim doing it justice nowORIGINAL DATE WRITTEN: Jan 7, 2018
Relationships: Sucre | Sugar/Zacharie
Kudos: 5





	Aftergame

“Hence nothing remains except for our regrets.”

Pablo surveyed the ruin that was once zones one through three. A white, purified wasteland. Pablo liked calm, alas, pure is far from this. It appeared that the world had been destroyed. But as the puppeteer's gaze strayed away from his world, Pablo remembered his origins. The zeroith zone was a home fit for a cat. It was calm and peaceful and quiet. And most importantly, Pablo, the Judge, was still here, and so this island was his to enjoy.

With his extensive knowledge of the nothingness, the white cat transported himself to his zone. Perhaps a good nap could clear his conscious. Even though he had stopped the Batter’s cursed mission, Pablo had also allowed it to begin in this very zone. 

The plastic ocean remained calm, as always. Pablo tread through his tranquil island. He spied one particular perch near the top. And suddenly, without warning, the peace had been broken. Smashed like a pane of glass. Startled like a cat in water. A shrill giggle propagated throughout the zone. The Judge clearly had other business to attend to. He leapt through a yellow doorway into a similarly warm room. 

“Ah, Salut Pablo!” called Zacharie, the Merchant. He lay on the floor with a giggling short-haired girl atop him.

“My friend, are you aware that the majority of this realm has been cast into silent bedlam?” growled the Judge.

Zacharie lifted his head and adjusted his mask. “Ah ha ha. Of course. I have chosen to spend my final moments enjoying something sweet.” The girl reached a pale hand to his mask, but he instead took her hand in his. 

**Author's Note:**

> "I am in a thousand moods!"
> 
> also haha what was i thinking  
> i really do wish i uploaded stupid stuff as a kid so i can laugh at it now  
> will this ever be finished?  
> lmao im not gonna say never bc im not stupid, but also there's no way


End file.
